<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opposites by OverCurious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927995">Opposites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverCurious/pseuds/OverCurious'>OverCurious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverCurious/pseuds/OverCurious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blank and Wilford were an unexpected couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilford/Blank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opposites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blank and Wilford were an unexpected couple. Opposites attract is obviously a thing but that didn’t change the surprise the other ego’s felt when the two revealed they were dating. One thing they both seemed to have in common was physical affection. Whenever the two were near each other they were touching in some way. They also enjoyed talking, for Wilford it was obvious but with Blank’s anxiety, it often got in the way of him trying to interact with people. But when they were together they could talk for hours about any topic. </p><p>Like today for example, Blank and Wilford were seated on the couch watching a movie with a few other Egos. One of said egos, Bim, had made a comment about the movie and how the acting was the main part of a film. Blank, comforted and calmed by Wil’s presence, had eagerly jumped in and said that the music was the main reason a movie was good. Soon a few others had joined and suddenly it became a debate. </p><p>The conversations seemed to be getting more and more out of hand and it made Blank feel more and more introverted. Wilford had seemed to notice that, “Are you all right honey bumpkins?” The grey ego let himself relax into the others embrace, “They’re too loud.” Wilford nodded in understanding and promptly picked up Blank and carried him off, to where? Who knows. </p><p>The where was Wilford room which, much like himself, was bright. The walls were painted a pastel yellow that made the pink accents stand out along with the pink wood floors. It didn’t bother Blank any when they entered, however, letting out a content sigh as he was placed onto the reporter's fluffy pink bed where he practically sunk into the cushions. Another body soon joined him on the bed, pulling him onto their lap and smothering them with affection until Blank was nothing but a happy giggly mess. </p><p>“You feeling all better Sugarpuff?” Blank groaned at the nickname but nodded, enjoying the new cuddling position they were in. “Thanks for getting me out of there.” The younger ego planted a small kiss onto Wilford's jaw before snuggling back into the crook of his neck. “Of course darling dearest.” Wilford beamed, settling into a comfier position on the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>